The Experience That Changes Everything
by liyahgboy14
Summary: Vince's youngest son, Skylar, takes position as Co-General Manager of the WWE. What if Stephanie makes him change his mind? It leads to a dangerous, but worthy journey.


Sisquint: Hello WWE fans out there! Get ready for the fic of a lifetime! The whole plot thing is interesting! Numerous WWE stars are in this suspenseful story! I can't wait to start! Before I thought of this fic, I was working on anime fics! Well, I'm not into that alot anymore! I'm working with the wrestling fics now! So put your hands together for this wonderful fic! Here goes!  
  
******* The Experience That Changes Everything *******  
  
Vince McMahon, Sable, and Skylar McMahon were sitting in the VIP room."Well son, welcome to the WWE. I proclaim you as Co-General Manager of Smackdown!" said Vince in a cocky voice."Yea, thanks Dad. I appreciate it. But to tell ya the truth, I'm not to happy about it."said Skylar as he stood up and walked to the window."What did you say?"growled Vince as his face turned red."I didn't stutter. I don't wanna work with Paul Heyman, let alone follow his orders. Can't you show a little heart and let Stephanie come back. That's all I'm asking for."said Tyler as he turned from the window." Stephanie's surely not coming back here! If you want her to get involved with wrestling entertainment again, why don't and her make your own business!" "Hmph, like that'll be the day."said Sable as she draped an arm around Vince's shoulder."Why don't you shut up woman, no one's talking to you!" yelled Skylar as he pointed a finger at her."Listen, boy! You are not gonna come in this very room and start insulting Sable, ok?! Just, just get outta here until I'm ready for you." Skylar then walked across the room toward the door with silence, realizing he was forgetting his manners."Sorry, Sable." said Skylar as he walked out the door."Yeah! You better be!"said Sable making sure that Skylar heard. Vince then pulled Sable toward him."Kiss me, Baby." Sable kissed him romantically as Vince started to feel her breasts."Oh baby, I'm gonna dip my rod into you all night."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stephanie McMahon sat in her beach home she had recently bought in Florida. She turned on her television and changed it to channel nine. Thursday Night Smackdown! was on. Paul Heyman was in the ring making in the middle an announcement.~"I'd like to present to you, my partner, and Co-General Manager of the WWE, here he is, Skylar McMahon!" The crowd cheered as Skylar walked out with a smile, trying to impress his father, who was watching from above. He walked up the stairs, shook hands with Heyman, and grabbed a microphone from one of the cameramen."Thank you Mr. Heyman, and all you WWE fans, I'm very honored to be here. It took me all this time to get out of my family's shadow. And now I'm finally here, as Co-General Manager of Smackdown, what a good position to start with! You know most people of the WWE staff start as wrestlers and work their way up, and here I am just starting as a staff memeber, what a card! Finally, again, I'd like to thank....my dad for giving me this opportunity to work here, and ummm....I'd just like to say I love you all!" the crowd cheered as he walked back up the aisle and left, Heyman following him.~Stephanie smiled at the thought of her little brother working in the WWE. But she was sad about the fact that she couldn't be there with him. It had been a month since she was banned from the WWE, and she still was unemployed. She needed a job, badly, or she would lose everything in her possesion. Suddenly a slight ring snipped the air. She picked up the phone and answered.........  
  
"Hello?" Stephanie began.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Skylar."  
  
"Oh Hi Little One! I just saw you on TV, you were great. You might even do better than me."  
  
"No, no one can be as good as you Steph, not even Dad."  
  
"Aww, thanks."  
  
"Your welcome, Sis!"  
  
"I still cannot believe you're just starting this job and already a Co- General Manager. Not even Dad let me do that."  
  
"I can't believe it either."  
  
"So my baby's 21 years old, huh?"  
  
"Yup, I am. Did you know that Dad got mad at me?"  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Haha, funniest thing, he got mad at me because I told that little bitch, Sable, to layoff."  
  
"Yea, dad got at me alot of times on Smackdown because of her. By the way, what did she say to you?"  
  
"Well, it started when I mentioned you about coming back to the WWE. He got he mad at me and said he surely isn't letting you come back. After that he said if I want you back so bad, why don't we make our own wrestling business. Well that's when Sable said ~Oh that'll be the day.~ I got mad and told her to backoff. Then Dad got mad and told me to get out until he was ready for me."  
  
"Gosh, why doesn't he find a woman in his age range?"  
  
"I know, what is she like, 20 or 30 something?"  
  
"Maybe we should build our own business, it doesn't have to be anything big. Just a little industry to get me a job."  
  
"Yeah maybe Mom will have some time to help us, and I mean, you still have thousands of dollars from the past years you worked here. We can do this to show Dad we don't need him.We can find some great wrestlers and everything."  
  
"Yea, we can get more respect too. We would be the CEO of the business. Dad would be so jealous. Why don't we call Mom now? Just too see how's she taking the beating from Dad."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Alright, hold on." said Stephanie as she prepared to make a three-way. A few seconds later they heard the ring tone. Their mother picked up...........  
  
"Hello?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sisquint: Well, that's it for now, stay tuned for chapter 2! Goodbye from Thursday night Smackdown here in New York City!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
